


Subway Boy

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: He came in every Thursday, he would order the same thing every week and he would sit there at the table by the window. He would have his laptop open, his suit jacket thrown over the back of his chair and the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up over his arms.And every time Timothée glanced at him, he would smile that gorgeous smile.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 182
Kudos: 282





	1. Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, haha!
> 
> I originally wrote this story for a different fandom. Since I am not very invested in writing for that fandom anymore, but refuse to let my stories go to waste, I have decided to give them a new purpose and change them into Charmie fics. 
> 
> I used to post under the same username and you can find the original [here](http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=25402).

Timothée yanked on the collar of his shirt, standing in the employees room of the Subway restaurant where he worked. The shirts were horribly designed and the fabric wasn't comfortable at all. He sighed and pulled the shirt down over his hips, before he tied his apron around his waist and put his cap on. A cap. Who had even come up with the idea to make them wear caps? Of course, hygiene wise, it was probably useful, but did no one think of what your hair would look like when you took off the fucking thing at the end of the day? Not to mention the heat and the way your hair would end up completely greasy. He had never felt less attractive, but this job paid his bills and offered him free lunch, so he wouldn’t complain out loud. _Much._

He opened the door to the restaurant and strode over to the counter. When he got behind it, he patted Saoirse, who was preparing a sandwich for a customer, on her shoulder and went to punch in his time on the register. He worked the late shift on Thursdays, which meant that he started at 11:30am and would be closing up shop around 7:30pm. He hated working the late shift. He would rather work the morning shift, because then he would have the first three hours to himself. The first three hours were for baking bread and cookies while the shop was still closed. Working the morning shift also meant that you got off at 3pm, giving you plenty of time to enjoy the rest of your day in the sun. There was plenty of sun in Los Angeles.

However, working the late shift on Thursday wasn’t quite as bad as any other day, because that’s when his favorite customer would come in for lunch and hang around for a couple of hours. He didn’t know the man, didn’t even know his name. All he knew was that the man was beyond gorgeous and incredibly friendly. He would order the same thing every week and then he would take place at the table by the window and eat his lunch behind his laptop, wiping his fingers in between bites to type notes. Timmy had no idea what the man’s occupation was, because he had never been courageous enough to ask. They usually made small talk while Tim prepared his sandwich, but he couldn’t look at him for more than a few seconds, without stumbling over his words. He had it bad.

“Hey, babe,” Saoirse greeted, once she had finished helping her customer. It was still relatively early, rush hour wouldn’t start for at least another thirty minutes, so they had some time to catch up. Saoirse was Timmy’s best friend, but they didn’t see each other all that often. The girl studied hard to get herself through art school and they only worked together on Thursdays and Sundays. 

“Hi,” Timmy smiled. “Is the boss coming in today?” he asked. They usually worked the restaurant together, while the delivery boy drove around to deliver home orders. Mr. Cavill wasn’t always present, but for some reason, Thursdays seemed to be his favorite day to show up and make some demands from his employees. He was a generally nice man, easy to talk to in private, but he didn’t tolerate nonsense and expected his restaurant to be spotless. The customer was King.

“He’s here, but he’s been holed up in his office for a couple of hours. He seemed stressed about something, but I didn’t dare to ask. The vein on his forehead was showing, you know?” Saoirse studied her nails in disinterest. Timmy chuckled.

“Oh God, yeah, that’s bad,” he said. He pushed himself away from the back counter that he was leaning up against in an attempt to go to the kitchen, when the bell above the door jingled. The man who entered had Timmy’s cheeks heating up, his stomach twisting and his legs go weak. 

“Oh, your beau is here, babe,” Saoirse whispered, giggling into her fist. Timothée smacked her upper arm with the back of his hand and sent her a glare, before he went over to the glove dispenser. He distracted himself by putting them on slowly, taking a deep breath, before he turned to the counter and smiled at his customer.

“Good morning,” he stammered, silently cursing himself for being so goddamn shy.

“Hi,” the man answered with that gorgeous smile of his. “How are you?”

“I, ehm… I’m fine, thanks,” Timmy stuttered, fiddling with the plastic gloves he was wearing. Saoirse snorted somewhere behind him and Timmy wanted to flip her off, but he restrained himself. “Your usual?” he asked the man, already grabbing a whole wheat, foot long baguette from the bread tray.

“Yes, please,” he answered, leaning up against the counter. Timmy’s hands shook as he cut the baguette open, knowing that the man was watching him work. He added two scoops of spicy chicken and covered it with a few slices of spicy cheese, before he turned to the toaster, opened it and shoved the man’s sandwich inside.

“See, this is why you’re my favorite Subway boy,” the man commented and Timmy was sure that he flushed all the way up to his roots. He couldn’t suppress a tiny giggle and stared down at his sneakers as he waited for the toaster to beep.

“I’m your favorite?” he asked quietly, his heart hammering in his chest. The man was never shy with compliments and Timothée wasn’t sure what it meant, but he loved them and it enhanced his crush by tenfold.

“Of course! I don’t even have to tell you anything, you know my order by heart and it just tastes way better when you make my sandwiches.” 

“You’re so silly,” Timmy chuckled, without lifting his gaze. He was sure that if he were to make eye contact with the man, his knees would give out from under him. The toaster indicated that his sandwich was warm and he quickly took it out, placing it back on the counter. He added lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and olives and topped the sandwich off with a spicy chipotle sauce, before he folded it close and cut it in half. He placed it in a paper-covered basket, shoved a few napkins under the paper and set the basket on a tray. He took off his gloves and threw them away, wiping his slightly clammy hands on his apron.

“Thank you, Timothée,” the man said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Timmy bit back a wide smile and nodded. The man would do that, sometimes - read his name off of his nametag and it use to catch him completely off guard. He tapped his order into the register and added a bottle of water, which was usually what the man ordered with his food. When he looked back up, he had indeed grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and Timmy felt a little proud for being so dedicated to his job. Then again, maybe he was just dedicated to this customer in particular. 

“Nine dollars and seventy cents, please,” Timmy told him and the man nodded. He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handed it over. His fingers briefly brushed over Timmy’s and it was enough to cause a whole new troop of butterflies to go crazy in Timmy’s stomach. 

“The change is for you,” the man told him with a grin. “Thank you!” He grabbed his tray and turned to take a seat at his usual table. 

“Have a nice meal,” Timothée managed to stutter, before he added the cash to the register, took the change out and dumped it into the tip jar with his name on it. He hurried into the kitchen, where he found his friend laughing hysterically. 

“You should have seen your face,” she gasped, before she doubled over and smacked her thigh.

“Sersh, this isn’t funny,” he hissed, but it did nothing to calm the girl. “I’m so fucking stupid, I can’t even act normal and it’s just a guy. I’ve dated plenty of guys and I’m never this clumsy, Jesus.” He sighed and peeked back into the restaurant.

“Well,” Saoirse said, finally having her laughter under control. “This isn’t just some guy. You’ve had the hots for him since, like, forever.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like something is ever going to come of it, so I don’t know why my brain can’t function around him. I bet he’s not even gay,” he complained, leaning back against the wall as he studied the man’s appearance. He was wearing navy blue dress slacks and a crisp white button-up shirt, of which he had pushed she sleeves up over his arms, as he always did. His suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair and his laptop was already open in front of him. His blonde hair was casually styled with some product, but still looked soft enough to run your fingers through. His stubble was a little longer than usual, but always so neatly trimmed. Aside from his good looks, the man was also tall. _Very_ tall. Timmy could just imagine cuddling up to his chest and nuzzling his nose into that little dimple between his collar bones. As if he knew that he was being watched, he suddenly turned his head and connected his eyes with Tim’s. Before he could have the time to be startled and look away, the man sent him a bright, perfectly white smile. Timmy bit his lip and quickly hid himself behind the wall of the kitchen again, taking a deep breath.

“You’re so full of shit,” Saoirse scolded him. “He doesn’t smile like that to anyone else, you know. Grow a pair and ask him out.”

“I am not going to ask him out, are you fucking nuts?!” Timothée shrieked, trying to keep his voice down. Saoirse only laughed and went back behind the counter when the bell above the door jingled again. Timmy sneaked one last glance at the man who made his stomach tingle, before he went to help his friend. Several customers came in through the door, forming a line and he knew that rush hour had started.

~*~

Saoirse heaved a sigh as she threw her gloves away and reached for a cup from the back counter. She filled it with water under the faucet and took a big gulp. Timmy snatched the cup from her hands while she swallowed and took a sip himself, feeling completely worn out already. Two hours had passed since he had started his shift and rush hour had been crazy. His boss still hadn’t come out of his office yet and there was a big pile of dishes waiting for them in the kitchen, but he couldn’t be bothered just yet. They both needed to take a breather.

The restaurant was slowly emptying itself and almost all of the tables were messy. As soon as most of the customers had left, Tim knew that one of them would have to clean up the restaurant as well and he was already dreading it. There was nothing worse than to clean up the mess that other people had left and he was already grossed out.

“Hey.” A voice suddenly startled them from their trance and Timmy looked up into the smoldering blue eyes of the man of his dreams. He was grinning again and Timmy thought that he could see the tip of the man’s tongue move over his bottom lip, but maybe that was just his imagination. The man was holding on to a napkin, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his jacket resting in the crook of his elbow. He was obviously ready to leave and Timmy was a little disappointed. The man usually stayed longer, giving him the time to sneak secret, longing glances at him from behind the counter, but maybe he had other places to be.

“Hi,” Timmy eventually answered. “Was everything okay?”

“Oh, yes! It was delicious, as usual. I just came over to give you this,” he said, handing Timothée the napkin. 

“What is-,”

“See you next week,” the man smirked, briefly waving his fingers, before he walked off and left the restaurant. Timmy frowned and watched him go.

“If you don’t unfold that napkin right now, I swear to God…” Saoirse was impatiently shifting on her feet, hanging off of his arm. Timmy looked down at the napkin in his hands and bit his lip, before he unfolded it. What was written inside made his heart thrum and his mouth go dry.

_You’re too cute to hide in the kitchen. Why don’t you text me some time?  
x Armie_

_323-596-8872_

“I fucking told you, bitch!” Saoirse squealed, giving Timmy a friendly shove. He stumbled in place and held on to the napkin as he stared at the entrance of the restaurant. _Armie,_ he thought, trying out the name in his head.

What had just happened?


	2. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie asks the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! I felt like posting a new chapter so here you go! I hope you enjoy it just like the last one, thank you guys for all the sweet comments! <3

**Omw to work. C u in a bit! xo**

Timothée whistled happily as he walked down the street on his way to work. There was a small breeze outside and it rustled through his dark brown curls. He ran a hand through his hair to put it back in place, but he did it with a smile this time, instead of his usual annoyed little huff. In fact; he had done everything with a smile over the past week. 

After the handsome man, who he now knew was called Armie, had given him his number, it had taken him an entire day to finally build up the courage and send him a message. Saoirse had insisted that he did it right away, but he had thought that he would have come off too strong and he didn’t want to mess up at the first text. He was genuinely attracted to Armie and he was really hoping that things between them would work out.

His first message was answered with a very enthusiastic one from Armie’s side. He had told Timmy that he had wanted to give him his number for a long time, but that he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or not. That’s when conversation had started flowing and they hadn’t stopped texting all week. Armie was funny, smart and very sweet and Timmy couldn’t wait to see him again.

When he entered the restaurant, he was surprised to see that Armie was already there, drinking a cup of coffee at his usual table. The jingle above the door made Armie look up and as he did so, his eyes immediately connected with Timmy’s. The younger man waved and smiled shyly, before he rushed into the employees room and changed into his work attire. He wanted to scold himself for being so shy. He had been texting Armie all week, they had shared enough of each other to feel a lot more comfortable. Why was it that he couldn’t just walk up to the man and talk to him?

He went back to the restaurant and crept behind the counter. Saoirse was wiping the surface and wiggled her eyebrows at him when she looked up. Timmy rolled his eyes, but his cheeks still flushed. He punched in his presence on the register and adjusted the cap on his head. 

“How are you, my dear?” he asked Saoirse, as she came to stand beside him to rinse her cloth in the sink. 

“Stressed, but I’ll live. Planned the wedding yet?” 

“Sersh,” Timmy whined, playfully shoving her away. She laughed and Timmy shook his head, trying to suppress his own grin. “We haven’t even gone out yet,” he admitted, fiddling with the strings on his apron.

“What?” his friend gasped, dropping her cloth onto the surface of the backcounter. “You’ve been talking for a week, but you haven’t seen him in person? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Timmy shrugged. “Well, he hasn’t asked me and I don’t want to rush anything.”

“You don’t fool me, mister,” Saoirse chuckled. “If he asked you to sit on his face right now, you would totally do it.”

“Jesus, Sersh!” Timmy covered his face in his hands to hide the bright red hint of embarrassment, but he had to give her some credit for knowing him that well. He was extremely attracted to the man.

“Didn’t I tell you that you’re too cute to hide like that?”

Timothée quickly uncovered his face, startled by the low, soothing voice that spoke up. He looked up at Armie from behind the counter and bit his lip, before he went over to the glove dispenser and grabbed a pair.

“He totally is, isn’t he?” Saoirse agreed with Armie, before she ducked into the kitchen with a snort. Timmy glared at her back for good measure, before he turned to Armie, pulling the gloves over his fingers. 

“Hi,” he said softly, lifting the lid of the cooler. 

“Hey, handsome,” Armie answered, sending him a bright smile. Timmy’s heart fluttered, his stomach exploded, his knees felt weak and he thought it was ridiculous. Never before had a man made him feel this way and he was anxious but curious to see where it would take him.

“Same as always?” he asked, but his hands were already preparing Armie’s lunch. The man nodded with a chuckle and leaned up against the counter.

“How are you doing?” he asked, watching Timmy work. The younger man shrugged and kept his eyes on what he was doing. At this rate, his nerves would cause him to cut off a finger and he would never forgive himself if Armie had to witness that.

“I’m okay,” he eventually answered, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Hey,” Armie said, his voice almost demanding and Timmy looked up immediately. “Loosen up a little, we’re familiar now, aren’t we?” He was still smiling and Timmy relaxed a little.

“You just make me a little nervous,” he admitted, before turning to the toaster to put Armie’s sandwich in. He adjusted the settings and waited for the timer to start running, before he turned back to Armie. He was unbuttoning the sleeves of his button-up shirt, a black one this time, and Timmy admired his arms for a moment.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Armie told him gently. “I like you.”

Timmy blushed and a smile crept up over his features. Armie seemed pleased and winked, which made Timmy blush even brighter. The toaster beeped and he quickly went to take Armie’s sandwich out, before he placed it back on the counter and started adding his toppings. He was quick and efficient and when Armie handed him the money for his lunch, he held Timmy’s fingers for a moment, drawing his attention. 

“I’ll be here for a while, come see me if you have the time?” It was a question, more than a demand and Timmy found himself nodding, before he could really think twice. If his boss would see that he was chatting up a customer, rather than doing something that actually belonged to his list of chores, he would have his ass, but he couldn’t care less. He was ready to spend some time with Armie and actually talk to him. _If I can find the courage,_ he thought with a scowl. Timmy put the money into the cash register and watched Armie take a seat, before he went into the kitchen. Saoirse had rolled her lips in to suppress a smirk, her arms folded across her chest. She looked smug and Timmy cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Not a word,” he told her and she sealed her lips with an imaginary zipper. Her eyes twinkled, though and Timmy chuckled anyway.

~*~

Rush hour seemed to have dragged on forever and when Timothée and Saoirse had finally finished cleaning the restaurant and gotten rid of the dishes, it was almost 3:30pm, but Armie was still there, as promised. Timmy washed his hands, untied his apron and hung his cap on one of the storage racks in the kitchen, before he shuffled into the restaurant and joined Armie at his table. He ran a hand through his messy curls and plucked at his shirt, pulling it further down over the waistband of his jeans. He was too tall for these poorly designed shirts and it made him feel incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden.

“Ehm, hi,” he stammered and Armie startled from where he was staring intensely at his laptop screen. When he spotted Timmy, he immediately shoved the device aside and smiled a genuinely happy smile. He gestured to the chair next to him and Timmy gingerly sat down. 

“Busy day, huh?” Armie asked sympathetically. Timmy nodded and glanced around the restaurant. There was only one more occupied table and the two girls seated there didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything other than their phones. When he finally dared to look up at Armie, the man was studying him thoughtfully. “Do you mind if I hug you?” he suddenly asked and Timmy’s heart started thumping against the inside of his chest.

“No,” he said softly and before he could change his mind, he was wrapped up into a pair of strong arms. Armie gently pressed him against his chest and Timmy slid his arms around the man’s waist with a delighted sigh. Armie’s body was broad and warm and he felt instantly safe. On top of that, the man smelled incredible and Timmy decided that he could stay like that for the rest of his life and be completely content.

“Feel better?” Armie asked when he pulled away from the embrace, running a thumb over Timmy’s cheek and the younger man nodded. He felt a lot more at ease now.

“Could do that all day,” he admitted quietly and giggled when Armie laughed. Their conversations over text messages had been so warm and Timmy had just needed something to remind him that this was the same person he had been talking to. The hug seemed to have done the trick.

“Maybe we could, one day, but how about I take you out on a proper date first?” the older man asked.

“I would love that,” Timmy immediately told him, a smile forming around his lips. 

“Are you free tonight?” Armie picked up his hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the inside of Timmy’s palm. The younger man shivered a little and shook his head, regretfully.

“No, I close up shop tonight. I’m free tomorrow night, though! I work morning shifts on Friday,” he said, looking down at their hands. Armie’s tanned, strong boned fingers looked good in contrast against his own paler ones. 

“Tomorrow it is, then,” Armie smiled, squeezing his fingers briefly. “Text me your address and I’ll come pick you up at seven.”

Timmy nodded and was about to say something, when he heard the door of the office open at the other end of the restaurant. His boss emerged and glanced around, before his eyes settled on Timothée. All he did was cock an eyebrow and Timmy was about to shit himself. He didn’t care for one of his boss’ lectures and he was certain that he would get one if he didn’t get back to work right that instant. He threw Armie an apologetic glance and let go of his hand, before he got up from his seat.

“I, ehm,” he started, but Armie shook his head.

“I get it. Go back to work, baby,” he told him with a smile and Timmy’s tummy tingled at the pet name. They weren’t even officially dating, but Armie already seemed to have claimed him and he couldn’t feel bad about it. In fact; it made him feel on top of the world. 

“Sorry,” he whispered and Armie winked.

“I’ll come say goodbye before I leave,” he told him and Timmy nodded, before hurrying back behind the counter.

“I have a question for you,” Mr. Cavill told him, having joined Saoirse behind the counter before Timmy had come back. Timmy picked up his apron and started tying it around his waist, trying to distract himself. “Do I pay you to chat with your boyfriend or do I pay you to do your job here?” his boss asked sarcastically and Tim flushed once more.

“He’s not my… I mean, I wasn’t…” His voice got caught in his throat and he swallowed any further protests, knowing that it would get him absolutely nowhere. “To do my job, Sir,” he eventually answered in defeat and he watched his boss’ features shift from extremely strict to a little more tolerant.

“Armie is a nice man, Timothée, but don’t let him distract you from your work again.”

Timmy blinked up at him and frowned.

“You know him?” he asked, feeling his stomach plummet. What was this supposed to mean? Mr. Cavill merely smiled secretively and patted him on his shoulder, before he walked past him and went back to his office. Saoirse watched him go with a similar frown on her face, before she turned to Timmy, showing him her signature smirk.

“Was that hand-holding I was seeing?”

“Shut up, Sersh,” Timmy told her with a smile.

“Won’t be long, before you’ll be holding something else,” she sang teasingly, before skipping into the kitchen.

“Saoirse!”

Timmy heard her laughter coming from the kitchen, but he wasn’t actually bothered by her teasing. It was just the way they worked and it was what had made their friendship strong in the first place. He also knew that she might not have been completely wrong. He was more than a little interested in Armie and if the man asked him to come home with him after their date tomorrow, he wasn’t sure if he would refuse. He turned his gaze back to Armie and as if on cue, the man looked up and smiled at him. Timmy’s insides flipped and he smiled back, before he joined his friend in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... A date!


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get to know each other better. Much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii people! I forgot to post this Monday. I was exhausted and didn't really feel good and well.. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this! Thank you so much for the lovely comments, you're all great! <3

“You are such a bitch, do you know that?” Timmy complained from where he was standing in front of his closet. He was clad in nothing but his fancier pair of briefs and a layer of goosebumps. His left hand roamed through the hanging pieces of clothing, while his right one was pressing his phone to his ear.

 _“Just put on something comfortable, you big baby. He already likes you, no need to try too hard,”_ Saoirse told him on the other end of the line, ending her sentence with a small chuckle. _“For how long are you gonna be wearing your clothes, anyway?”_

“First of all; you do not dress comfortably when you’re going on a date with someone as hot as Armie,” Timmy answered, cocking an eyebrow as he caught sight of himself in the large mirror on the door of his closet. Maybe a touch of lip balm would add to his appearance. He shook his head and focussed his attention on the conversation he was having. “And why do you keep assuming that I’m going to sleep with him on our first date? I have never done that in my entire life!”

_“Which is exactly why I think that you will, this time. He is everything that you’ve never had before. He’ll be lucky if you can keep his hands off of him through your main course.”_

“I’m not that crude,” Timmy mumbled, pulling his green suit jacket from the rack. He studied it for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face. He should stick to the colorscheme. Armie had called him his ‘favorite Subway boy’ after all. A pleasant flutter made itself present in his lower stomach and he realized that Saoirse might not be entirely wrong. He would sleep with Armie if the opportunity presented itself.

 _“Tim, babe, you’re a boy and whether you’re gay or not, boys are crude,”_ his friend mocked him on the other end of the line and he laughed quietly. He yanked a white T-shirt from his stack and nodded approvingly, before he turned to his jeans collection. 

“That’s not true,” he disagreed. “Us gays are different.”

Saoirse snorted. _“Right, I’m sorry. You’re not crude, you’re just chronically horny.”_

“Well, have you seen him?” Timmy bit his lip to suppress a giggle that was about to come out embarrassingly girly. 

_“Tim, go get dressed. It’ll be fine, I promise!”_

“Yeah, okay,” Timmy sighed. “I’ll call you when I get home,” he promised, retrieving a pair of tight, black jeans from his closet.

 _“You better! Bye, babe,”_ Saoirse said and Timmy threw her a quick goodbye, before he disconnected the call and threw his phone on top of his selected outfit, which was now spread out on his bed. He wandered into the bathroom and studied his reflection in the mirror, before he picked up his blow dryer.

~*~

It was a few minutes before seven when the buzzer to his apartment interrupted his endless overthinking. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, once he reached the intercom and buzzed Armie in. There was no more time to overthink his outfit or his choice to wear lip balm. This was it, Armie was here and if he didn’t like what he would see when Timothée opened his front door, he would just have to deal with it. 

His doorbell rang and Timmy took a deep breath, before he opened the door and smiled cautiously. Armie’s mouth parted and it looked like he was about to say something, but he stayed silent and let his eyes roam up and down over the length of Timmy’s body, before lifting them to connect his gaze with his. 

“God, you look amazing,” he praised. “Are you wearing something shiny on your lips?”

Timmy looked down at his feet and twisted the toes of his Dr Martens around on the carpet. He bit his lip and nodded, feeling even more self-conscious than he had before. He didn’t usually dress up like this for work and Armie had never seen him in his normal attire. It made him wonder if Armie was already regretting asking him out, but before he could ask if that was the case, Armie cupped his cheek and turned his face back up. Timmy blinked up at him from underneath thick eyelashes and felt his breath catch in his throat. Armie was so close.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” the man said and Timmy blushed furiously.

“T-Thank you,” he stammered. 

“I’m just…” Armie paused, before he smiled brightly and stepped closer. “Listen, I’m going to kiss you now, okay? I don’t want you to be anxious for it all evening, because we both know it’s gonna happen and I… God, I really want to,” he rambled and before Timmy could wrap his mind around what was going to happen, the older man leaned in and pressed his soft, full lips against his. His trimmed shadow of a beard brushed over Timmy’s own baby smooth skin and he shivered. His hands found Armie’s chest and he pressed up close to the man as their lips parted slightly. Armie slipped him the smallest bit of tongue, before he pressed a last peck to Timmy’s lips and pulled away. 

“I, I mean… Yeah,” Timmy stuttered breathlessly. “That worked.”

“I hoped so,” Armie said with a chuckle, before he stepped back and held out his hand for Timmy. The younger man grabbed his bag, followed Armie outside and pulled the door close behind him, locking it with his key. Then, he slipped his hand in Armie’s and let himself be guided along the access balcony, to the elevators. As they waited for one of the elevators to arrive, he finally had a good opportunity to take in Armie’s appearance. The man was far more casually dressed this time. He wore a dark grey, figure hugging, button up shirt - the three top buttons undone, showing a strip of tan skin, decorated with fine, blonde hair - a light, stonewash pair of snug fitting jeans and a pair of perfectly white converse sneakers. His hair was messily worked into shape with a little bit of product. He looked even better than he did in a suit and Timmy wanted to cling to him and never let go.

“You look really good,” he told Armie shyly, causing the man to smile and wrap an arm around his waist. 

“Thank you, baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s temple.

~*~

“So, tell me,” Timmy said, after he had swallowed a bite of the delicious tomato curry he had ordered. “I know that you’re an advertising executive for some hot shot company, but what exactly do you do?”

Armie chuckled and placed his fork on the edge of his plate, before he wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I visit companies all around the city for which we have created advertisements and I make sure that they’re using them correctly - that they’re on display and that they use the materials that we’re supplying.”

Timothée hummed conceivably and was about to take another bite from his dinner, when something clicked in his mind. His boss’ secretive smile, the way he had called Armie by his first name…

“Is that why you have lunch at Subway every week?” he asked, gaping at Armie across the table. 

“Yeah,” Armie admitted, before a smirk formed around his lips. “That, and the cute Subway boy who prepares my order.”

“Armie,” Timmy whined quietly, drawing out the last syllable, but he smiled nonetheless. He wouldn’t admit to it out loud, but the fact that Armie had noticed him and showed interest in him had his mind spinning in delight. He was completely intoxicated by the blonde God..

“Did your boss tell you?” the older man asked, scooping up another bite of his dinner.

“No, he just called you by your first name, said that I shouldn’t let my boyfriend distract me again from the job that I’m actually supposed to do,” Timmy answered with a heated flush high on his cheeks. 

“Your boyfriend, huh? What did you tell him?” Armie grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

“I tried to tell him that you weren’t my boyfriend,” Timmy mumbled, looking down at his plate to avoid Armie’s intrusive gaze.

“Hmm,” Armie nodded, non-committal. “We’ll see about that by the end of the night.”

Timmy merely hissed as he took another bite and bit down on his tongue.

~*~

The warm evening breeze ruffled Timmy’s hair, as he walked alongside Armie down the beach. Their hands were clasped together, fingers tangled as they swung back and forth between them. The sun had just started to set, coloring the sky in all shades of orange and pink. It was the perfect romantic setting for a date and Timmy’s stomach would not stop fluttering. Armie had paid for their entire meal - entree, main course and the best chocolate cake Timmy had ever had for dessert. When Armie had escorted him out of the restaurant, the younger man had prayed to every God above that Armie would not offer to drive him home yet. He was having such a good time and he wasn’t ready for the night to be over. They had talked over dinner like they had known each other for years. Timmy’s shyness had disappeared like snow before the sun, Armie had made him feel so at ease.

“Are you bored of me yet?” Armie asked with a soft chuckle, but when Timmy looked up at him, he could see a slight spark of insecurity in his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

“Not at all,” he told him, bringing his other hand up to squeeze Armie’s bicep. A sharp spike of electricity shot through his arm and into his stomach when his brain processed the feeling of Armie’s hard muscles under his fingers. He was impressed and a little aroused at the same time, when he thought of what those arms could do. He quickly lowered his hand and blushed, staring at his boots as they kicked through the sand. 

“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me.” Armie gently ran a thumb over Timmy’s index finger and tugged him a little closer. 

“Well, I…” Timmy bit back the words he wanted to say and tried to come up with a more subtle explanation, but what he was going to say in the first place had been the absolute honest truth.

“You, what?”

“I’ve been drooling over you for the past few months, so I kinda had to,” he eventually mumbled, accepting that he was just going to have to suck up his embarrassment. Fortunately for him, Armie merely smiled affectionately and let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Timmy’s shoulders.

“That goes both ways, then,” the man told him. Timmy beamed up at him and relaxed a little, knowing that their feelings were mutual on all aspects. He slipped his arm around Armie’s waist and sighed happily. It was strange, how fast he had grown to like Armie this much, but he was completely content with it. Saoirse had been right, once again. Armie was everything that he had ever wished for, but never had. His mother had always told him to be patient, to wait for the perfect guy to sweep him off of his feet. So far, Armie was doing a pretty good job. He turned his head and pressed his nose against Armie’s collar bone, nuzzling the small bit of skin that was showing from the opening of his shirt. He smelled like cologne, laundry detergent, fresh spring air and _masculinity_ , everything that Timmy loved about men. 

“I don’t wanna go home yet,” he confessed. Armie stroked his upper arm and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I mean, you don’t have to,” he said, shrugging a little. Timmy could feel Armie’s heart hammering in his chest where his face was still pressed against his skin.

“No?” He looked up at Armie and rubbed his nose against the man’s stubble.

“We could go for a drink at my place,” Armie said, trying to sound indifferent, but the small smile that was forcing itself around his lips told Timmy that he very much wanted him to go home with him.

“I would love that,” he told Armie quietly and when the man turned to look at him, he grinned and stood up on his tippy toes to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess what comes next? :')


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they see stars and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been waiting for this, right? Just a little bit? Well, here you go, haha! Thanks so much for all your positive feedback, I love it <3

“Armie, this is amazing!”

Timmy happily wiggled his bare toes in the air where he was reclined on an enormous deck chair. He held his glass steady as Armie filled it with white wine and smiled his appreciation. When Armie had offered to have a drink at his place, Timmy hadn’t even thought about what kind of house the man would live in. A three-story beach house with a private deck and an additional pool was the last thing that he had expected. 

“Yeah, I’m not gonna be modest. I love my house,” Armie snickered, causing Timmy to giggle quietly in response. He placed the bottle of wine on a table nearby and reclined back on the deck chair next to Timmy. He sipped from his wine and held an arm out for Tim to crawl under. 

“You should, it’s fucking gorgeous,” the younger man said, gazing out over the deck, which offered them a perfect view of the beach. The sun had gone under and the sky was slowly turning dark. Timmy could already spot some stars above them and he snuggled up closer to Armie.

They silently enjoyed each other’s company for a while, merely sipping their wine with their gazes fixed on the horizon. Timmy tucked his feet between Armie’s, fascinated by the way the touch of naked skin caused sparks to ignite in his tummy. It was almost scary to think of what it would be like to touch more of Armie’s naked skin. Almost, but not entirely, because Timmy found himself wanting it more than ever.

He leaned over the edge of the deck chair and placed his half empty glass of wine on the ground, before he settled back against Armie, wrapping an arm around his waist. He didn’t want to push Armie, but he wanted to let the man know, subtly, that he would like to get closer. As shy as he had been, he felt that much more confident now. All discomfort and shyness had been completely taken away when Armie had kissed him. He was falling head over heels for the handsome man.

When he looked up at Armie, he noticed that the man was already looking down at him with an affectionate smile and it took them no more than a few seconds to connect their lips in a warm kiss. Armie placed his glass on the ground without pulling back from their liplock and once he had both hands free, he wrapped one of them around Timmy’s neck and settled the other on his hip. The younger man keened quietly in the kiss and shifted closer, pressing their chests together. Their tongues slipped past each other’s lips, tangling and exploring. Timmy let one of his hands travel down over the expanse of Armie’s clothed torso and slipped it under the fabric of his shirt, softly running his fingers over Armie’s warm skin, stretched tout over defined abdominal muscles. 

“You want me to just take it off, or…?” Armie whispered against his lips. Timmy could feel his little smirk and almost wanted to call him out on his smugness, but his eagerness withheld him from being sassy. Instead, he nodded and pushed the fabric up, exposing Armie’s stomach. The older man broke the connection between them for a moment, sitting up to unbutton and take off his shirt, before he moved in and resumed their kiss again. Without moving an inch away from Armie, Timothée shrugged off his suit jacket, before he wrapped his arms around Armie’s upper body and lied back, pulling the man on top of him. Armie panted into his mouth and slid his fingers into Timmy’s silky curls, before he sat back to straddle his thighs and shot him a questioning gaze. 

“What?” Timmy breathed, his lips tingling from the kiss. He could feel the flush on his cheeks and the tightening in his groin, but he wasn’t embarrassed anymore. He wanted Armie.

“Is this going where I think it’s going?” the man asked, fiddling with the hem of Timmy’s T-shirt.

Timmy nodded. “I mean, I don’t usually do this on the first date, but it just feels…” He bit his lip and blinked up at Armie, hoping to communicate it all with his eyes.

“Right?” Armie offered with a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Timmy whispered, letting his eyes shift down to Armie’s chest. Armie was tanned, toned and his chest was covered in blonde, fuzzy hair. A similar trail led from his navel to a promising, denim covered bulge. Timmy brought his hands up and cupped Armie’s pecs, before he ran them down along his abs and to the waistband of his jeans. He flicked his thumb over the silver button, before he undid it and unzipped Armie’s fly, exposing his tight black boxer briefs. He was about to pull the waistband down, when Armie batted his hands away and yanked his shirt up and over his head. Timmy shivered under Armie’s gaze, as the man let his eyes roam over the expanse of his body. He wasn’t as defined as Armie was. He was all smooth skin and sharp edges, but he found out that he had no reason for worrying. Armie couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. The man slowly ran the tips of his fingers up and down over his sides, tracing his ribs, before he let them slide across the front of his chest. He thumbed his nipples and gently tugged on them, one by one, making Timmy hiss and arch his back. It sent sparks of intense arousal down to his center, lighting a fire in his groin and he moaned quietly.

“God, _Timothée_ ,” Armie breathed, letting Tim’s name roll seductively over his tongue. His eyes were fixated on those of the younger man. They were glossy and clouded over with lust. “I want you,” he admitted and Timmy gasped softly at the words.

“I’m all yours,” he answered in a whisper and Armie’s heart expanded in his chest. He was about to lean in to the gorgeous man underneath him, when his last functioning brain cells reminded him of the fact that he did not have a condom and lubrication at hand. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, before he rolled off of Timmy and got up from the deck chair.

“Armie?” Timmy shrieked in surprise. He sat up straight and tried to reach for Armie, but the man smiled and shook his head. He bent over and stole a quick kiss from Timmy’s lips. 

“I have to go get a condom,” he stated and Timmy blushed, reaching up to briefly cup Armie’s cheek and stroke his thumb over the man’s cheekbone. He nodded and kissed Armie softly, before he pushed him away.

“Go,” he told him and Armie did so, hurrying back into the house. Timmy glanced around and actually had the decency to flush a little over what was happening. Was he really about to have sex with Armie? On their first date? Outside on his deck, of all places? He looked down at himself and cocked an eyebrow at the obvious outline of his erection, still covered by his jeans. _It appears so,_ he thought to himself, suppressing a giggle.

He stood up and undid his jeans, quickly shimmying out of them to spare Armie the discomfort. They were tight and he didn’t want to waste any time on them. Clad in nothing more than his briefs, he lay back down on the deck chair and adjusted himself in his underwear. Timmy was more than decently sized and his choice of unwear may not have been the smartest one. Cupping himself through the fabric, he hissed in pleasure and squeezed himself, impatient for more.

“Holy shit, I could get used to that.”

Timothée yanked his hand back and whimpered in embarrassment, biting his lip. He hadn’t heard Armie come back at all and he hadn’t meant for Armie to walk in on that, but when he looked up at the man, he could see that his pupils had dilated and his cock was hard in his boxer briefs. Timmy guessed that he had discarded his pants somewhere inside, because his eyes were now roaming up and down over Armie’s naked thighs. He couldn’t believe how attractive Armie was, from top to bottom. It amazed him that the man was actually interested in being with him, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. He wanted to enjoy it.

“I was just…” Timmy swallowed the rest of his sentence and shook his head. There was no way that he could make an excuse for what he was doing and he didn’t need to, because Armie was already approaching him with fire in his eyes.

“Yeah, I saw,” he whispered, kneeling on the padded seat of the deck chair. He dropped the bottle of lube and a foil package somewhere next to Timmy’s hip, before he took a hold of the man’s thighs and spread them a little, crawling between them. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Armie,” Timmy gasped, when the man pressed his lips against the inside of his thigh. He placed his hands on Armie’s upper arms and held on as his body began to relax under his touches. 

“You are,” Armie said, gently biting into the flesh under his lips. He kissed his way up, letting his tongue slip out every now and then, only to leave a wet trail behind. The warm breeze outside and the sensation of Armie’s touches set Timmy’s skin on fire and he arched his back a little, encouraging Armie to proceed. 

“Off,” he pleaded quietly, when Armie’s fingers reached the edges of his underwear. He lifted his hips and Armie carefully pulled his underwear down, sitting up so that he could slip the garment off of Timmy’s legs. The younger man’s last piece of clothing ended up on the floor, before Armie shifted back in place between his thighs and let his eyes travel over the newly exposed part of his body.

“Oh, damn,” he whispered, bringing a hand down between their bodies to wrap around Timothée’s cock. It twitched in his palm and he studied it for a moment. It was long, smooth and slightly curved, the swollen, red tip peeking out from under his foreskin. Armie’s mouth watered. “Yeah, I… I’m just gonna… Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, before he ducked down and took the tip between his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste the small bead of pre come that had gatered there. 

“Oh my God,” Timmy panted, staring down at the man between his thighs. He could feel Armie’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock, before he sucked more of his length inside his mouth and applied pressure with his lips. Timmy threw his head back and placed his hand on the back of Armie’s head as the other found the edge of the cushion to hold on to. His cock slipped further into Armie’s mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. That’s when the man started to bob his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Timmy’s erection, stroking the thick, throbbing vein.

Timothée clenched his teeth and tried not to guide Armie’s head in a faster pace. It had been a while since he had last been with someone and it had been even longer since someone had taken the time to give him head. Usually, the roles were reversed and Timmy found himself enjoying it a little too much. His stomach was tightening rapidly and his balls were tingling in anticipation, full and heavy with his upcoming orgasm. He let himself enjoy Armie’s mouth for a few more seconds, before he cupped the man’s jaw and gently guided him off of him. His cock slipped from Armie’s mouth and slapped against his stomach with an embarrassingly loud smack. 

“You okay?” Armie asked, hovering over him until their noses touched. Timmy nodded and leaned up for a kiss, tasting himself on the tip of the man’s tongue. 

“Yeah,” he eventually whispered. “Close,” he told Armie, nuzzling his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and stroked them up and down over his back, before reaching the waistband of his boxer briefs. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and pushed them down, his hands firmly cupping Armie’s rear cheeks. Realization dawned on him that he was actually touching the ass of the man he had been lusting after for months and he couldn’t hold back a giggle. Armie chuckled in return and trailed his lips down Timmy’s neck, softly kissing the spot behind his ear. Timmy moaned and pushed Armie’s underwear down even further, until it slipped over his hips and stretched around his thighs.

“Here,” Armie whispered, sitting up on his knees. He rid himself of the last piece of clothing and gave his cock a brief squeeze. Timmy’s eyes widened and his hands immediately went for the hard organ. It was incredibly thick and heavy in his palm. He silently mused to himself that he could probably wrap both hands around the shaft and then the tip would still be peeking out, Armie was _that_ big. He slid his thumb over the wet tip and cupped his full balls with his other hand. Armie groaned and jerked forward, catching himself on his hands next to Timmy’s head.

“Wanna suck you,” Timothée whispered, but Armie shook his head and plucked Timmy’s hands away from his crotch. 

“I will blow my load and that is _not_ happening, before I get inside you,” he protested. Timmy laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck instead.

“Guess I’ll have to return the favor in the morning, then,” he murmured seductively, brushing his lips over Armie’s in a soft kiss.

“Oh, so you’re staying?” Armie asked, his voice low and gravely. He lowered himself on top of his lover and rolled his hips, making their erections collide. They both hissed at the contact.

“Gonna kick me out?” Timmy asked, sounding a little out of breath.

“Not in a million years.” Armie kissed him deeply and gently bit into his bottom lip, before he pulled back and picked up the condom from where he had left it. He sat back and tore the foil package open, taking the rubber out. He quickly rolled it down over his cock and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed out a fair amount on his fingertips and slicked them up, before he wiped the excess liquid over his sheathed cock. 

“Yes,” Timmy hissed, when Armie brought his fingers down between his cheeks and stroked the skin around his opening. 

“One? Two?” the older man asked, giving a little pressure.

“Two,” Timmy breathed, certain that he could take two at once. It may have been a while since he had been with someone else, but that didn’t mean that he was deprived of frequent penetration. He had a drawer full of toys that he took pride in. The thought of using them with Armie briefly crossed his mind, but disappeared as soon as the man pressed his fingers past the first ring of muscles.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Armie immediately commented, carefully thrusting his fingers in and out a few times, before he curled them upwards. Timmy gasped for breath as the sharp, electric spark of intense pleasure travelled up his spine, when Armie stimulated his prostate.

“More, more, more,” he rambled, grabbing on to Armie’s shoulders. He arched his back and pushed himself down on Armie’s hand. The man complied and pulled his fingers out, before lining up a third one next to the first two. He pushed them back in slowly and scissored them inside Timmy’s tight channel. The younger man winced and then moaned deeply, when Armie’s fingertips brushed up against his prostate again. Timmy was putty in the man’s hands. Armie kept fingering him slowly, working on preparation more than giving him pleasure, but he enjoyed it anyway. His skin was covered in goosebumps, his stomach was fluttering and his balls tingled. 

“Tim, please tell me that you’re ready,” Armie pleaded after a couple of minutes of solidly thrusting his fingers in and out. “I’m gonna burst.”

Timmy smiled affectionately and ran a hand over Armie’s cheek. “I’m ready,” he whispered. Armie extracted his fingers and flexed them, before he shifted closer and lined the tip of his cock up with Timmy’s hole. 

“Take a deep breath,” he told him softly. 

“No, wait,” Timothée suddenly said, pushing Armie back with a hand on his chest. The man was about to protest, but Timmy sat up and kissed him. “Lie back,” he demanded and Armie complied, a little stupefied. He settled against the declined backrest of the deckchair and watched Timmy straddle his thighs. He steadied himself with one hand on Armie’s chest and reached back with the other to guide the man’s cock to his entrance. He inhaled and then exhaled slowly, as he lowered himself and took Armie’s erection inside in one smooth slide. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Armie told him, watching Timmy’s eyes flutter close and his teeth sink into his bottom lip as he took pleasure. Timmy rolled his hips and squeezed experimentally around Armie’s cock, before his arms gave out and he sagged forward. Armie caught him and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him steady as Timmy began to move himself up and down over his cock, his own hard cock rubbing up against Armie’s abs. It left a sticky trail of pre come and Armie took pride in the fact that he had turned Timothée on to a point where he was copiously leaking.

“You’re really big,” Timmy mumbled against his ear, whimpering as the thick rod inside him rode over his prostate. “Feels so good, wanna do this forever,” he mumbled and Armie smiled. He could live with that. His hands stroked over Timmy’s back in soothing circles, trying to distract himself from the fact that his cock was being squeezed incredibly tight. 

“Crazy about you,” he heard himself mumbling and he found that it came straight from the heart. He had been attracted to Timothée since the moment he had first laid eyes on him. There was just something about the guy with the gorgeous eyes that kept drawing him in. 

“Armie, nng… Oh yeah,” Timmy whimpered softly straight into his ear. Armie could feel that the younger man’s thighs were starting to quiver where they were rocking up against his sides as he moved. He brought his hands between them, pushed Timmy up a bit and cupped his face, stroking his thumbs over the man’s cheeks, which were tinted red with exertion. 

“Please, let me make you come,” he whispered and Timmy immediately nodded, sitting up a little. Armie glanced down at where they were joined and noticed that Timmy’s cock had turned a painful shade of purple. A string of pre come dripped down and landed on the older man’s lower stomach. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked affectionately and Timothée nodded, his brows furrowing a little. Armie flipped them over without having to pull back from where he was buried inside him and lovingly stroked Timmy’s hair back from his face, once the man was on his back. He lifted Timmy’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, before he leaned in, supported himself on his elbows next to Timmy’s head and started thrusting in and out of him. 

“Oh, Armie!” Timmy shouted. Armie’s cock almost violently hit his prostate with every downwards thrust and he could feel the fire in his groin intensify by tenfold. The angle was perfect and he found himself shaking with his upcoming orgasm. He threw his head back and his mouth fell open into a silent scream. 

“Come on, baby,” Armie panted, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. “Come for me.”

Timmy gasped for air, his toes curled and his fingers dug into the back of Armie’s neck as the first wave of his orgasm hit him like a hurricane. A thick stream of come spurted powerfully across his stomach, reaching up to his sternum and even staining Armie’s front. It was followed by several more, as the orgasm seemed to go on for a long time. His balls throbbed between his legs and his cock jerked against his stomach, until his climax finally subsided and left him into a sated puddle.

“Beautiful,” Armie moaned, before he doled out several more thrusts. It was the sight of the gorgeously satisfied man underneath him, covered in his own release, that eventually tipped him over the edge. He slammed his hips against Timmy’s ass, kept still and shuddered through his orgasm, filling the condom deep inside him. They slumped down onto the chair together and tried to regain control of their breathing. 

It was Timmy who eventually broke the silence, giggling quietly. Armie smiled and pushed himself up on his arms.

“What?” he wondered, running a finger along Timmy’s jawline. The man shrugged and grinned up at him.

“I’ve never had sex under the stars before,” he confessed, looking up at the sky over Armie’s shoulder. The older man smiled in admiration. He was pondering over whether it would be completely cliche to say something about the stars in Timmy’s eyes and decided that, _yes_ , it would be. 

“Me neither,” he went for instead. Timmy looked up at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he just had to kiss it and make it his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Hot?


	5. The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell, this is the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving such sweet comments <3 you guys truly motivate me and there will be more from me soon! Thank you so much <3

“I still can’t believe you had sex with him on the first date,” Saoirse said, as she watched Armie set up his laptop at the table by the window. Timmy grinned absentmindedly and swung the cord of his apron back and forth between his fingers.

“Hmm,” he hummed eventually, recalling the event. “And on the second date and on the third, not the fourth, but then definitely also on the fifth…”

“Okay, Tim, I get it,” the girl said, but she couldn’t hold back a chuckle. It was obvious that her friend was head over heels in love with the hunky businessman and she found it to be more than a little adorable. 

“We’re gonna celebrate our first anniversary this weekend,” Timmy told her, his eyes still fixated on his boyfriend. It was still a little unreal to him. He had never thought that he would find his true love while working at Subway. Their green work attire was horribly unattractive and the job wasn’t impressive either, but somehow, Armie had seen through all of that and they had been going strong for an entire year.

“What are you gonna give him as a present? The usual?” Saoirse asked, snorting at her own joke and Timmy smirked back at her, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Haven’t had any complaints, so far,” he said, leaning in closer to his best friend as if he was going to tell her a secret. “I’m great with my mouth. No gag reflex.”

“Absolutely filthy,” the girl told him with a feigned scowl. Timmy laughed and went over to the glove dispenser when he saw his boyfriend approaching. He quickly put a pair on and moved back behind the counter, lifting the lid of the cooler.

“Hi,” he told his boyfriend, standing up on his tippy toes, so that he could lean over the counter. Armie grinned and leaned in as well, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Hey, babe,” he said after he had pulled back.

“The usual?” Timmy asked and Saoirse choked on her own snort, before she hurried into the kitchen. Armie nodded in an answer to his boyfriend and gestured towards where Saoirse had just disappeared. 

“What is that about?” he asked with a confused smile. Timmy shook his head and grabbed a whole wheat sandwich from the tray.

“Told her about our other definition of ‘the usual’,” he informed Armie, looking up at him from under thick eyelashes. The man flushed a little and shifted back and forth on his feet, the thought making him feel a little light headed. 

“I think I’ll order that when you get home tonight. You up for it?” he asked, sending Timmy a dark gaze. Timmy merely smirked, giving Armie all the answer that he needed. He was _always_ up for an extended round of oral.

He quickly finished preparing Armie’s order and took the cash when he handed him a ten dollar bill. He dropped the change into his tipjar, which Armie had told him to do since he had first set foot in the restaurant. After they had started dating, Timmy had tried to refuse the tips from Armie, but the man had insisted and now that Timmy had moved in with him, it didn’t matter anymore. It all ended up in the same household at the end of the day.

~*~

Once rush hour had died down a little, Timmy and Saoirse had ducked into the kitchen to erase all traces of trash and clutter that had built up. Saoirse had set up to cut a few more cucumbers and bell peppers, while Timmy had gotten rid of the dishes in record time. Mr. Cavill wasn’t in his office today and he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to spend a little time with Armie. They had barely seen each other all week, due to Armie’s business trip. He had left on Friday, just the week prior and he had been out of town ever since. He had come home from the airport that morning, right before Timmy had to leave for work, but they had only had time for a few thorough kisses and a very long lasting hug.

After he had dried the dishes and put them in their respective places, Timmy quickly went through the restaurant and cleaned the tables and chairs, before throwing his cloth in the hamper and washing his hands. Then, he made his way over to Armie, slumped down in a chair next to him and immediately claimed his lips, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

“God, missed you,” Armie breathed against his lips, placing warm palms on Timmy’s lower back to pull him a little closer. Their kiss deepened and Timmy sighed happily. He couldn’t wait to finish his shift, rush home and throw himself all over his boyfriend. He had definitely missed him, too. 

A clearing of a throat had both men looking up, right into the green eyes of Timmy’s boss. Timmy scooted back from Armie and attempted to sputter an excuse, but his boss merely smirked. 

“I didn’t know you were here,” Timmy eventually said and his boss cocked an eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t, just walked in,” he answered, before turning to Armie. “Armie,” he said politely, holding out his hand. Armie shook it and smiled, keeping his left arm possessively wrapped around Timmy’s shoulders.

“Henry,” he greeted curtly. “Don’t be mad at him, it’s my fault. I left him alone for too long.” He smirked up at the man for whom he had actually started visiting Subway so frequently. That was before his heart had been stolen by his employee.

“Well, there’s one advantage to you dating one of my best employees,” the older man said, glancing around his restaurant. “The place has never looked better.”

Timmy beamed proudly at that. “Armie lets me in on all the secrets of advertising,” he said, grabbing on to the hand of his boyfriend that was slung over his shoulder. Armie briefly squeezed his fingers in response. 

Mr. Cavill hummed his approval. “I’ll give you five minutes to catch up. Come see me in my office after that.” He gave Armie a friendly nod, before he strolled down to his office and disappeared through the door. Timmy softly fiddled with Armie’s fingers as he watched him go. 

“What do you think he wants?” he wondered out loud, turning back to Armie. The older man shrugged and ran a hand through Timmy’s hair, flat on top from wearing a cap all day. He affectionately tapped his nose.

“I don’t know, babe. The guy nags a lot,” he told his boyfriend, before he leaned in and kissed him. “As long as he doesn’t want ‘the usual’,” he smirked against Timmy’s lips, earning himself a slap across the arm. Timmy snuggled closer and relished in the feeling of Armie’s embrace.

~*~

“Arms? Armie! Where are you?”

Timmy slammed the front door shut behind himself and kicked his shoes off. He hurried into the living room, through the open entrance of the kitchen and dropped his bag onto the kitchen island. He had expected to find Armie there, finishing dinner the way he always did before Timmy came home, but the kitchen was empty. 

“Armie?” he tried again, listening for any sounds that would indicate that his partner was at least somewhere in the house.

“I’m out on the deck, babe,” was the slightly muffled response and Timmy made his way to the back door with a grin. When he stepped outside, that grin changed into a look of surprise. Armie had set the table outside and several boxes of his favorite Thai food place were decorating the center. He had lit up some candles and Timmy noticed that he had thrown a blanket over the deck chair, too. He smiled and strode over to where Armie was placing their silverware next to their plates.

“Hoping to get lucky?” Timmy asked teasingly, slipping his arms around Armie’s shoulders. The man grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“It’s what I ordered,” he said, before he ducked his head and kissed Timmy deeply. They lost themselves in a passionate display of tongues for a moment, before Armie pulled back and ran a hand over Timmy’s cheek. “I didn’t feel like cooking, so I went out and got you your favorite food. After dinner, we’re gonna soak in the jacuzzi for a bit and after that, I was hoping that we could watch some stars over there,” he told the younger man with a grin, gesturing over to the deck chair.

“We’re actually gonna look at the stars?” Timmy asked sceptically. He gave Armie a pointing look and giggled when he was being pulled closer, up against the man’s broad chest.

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” he said, his voice low and seductive. “I’m gonna make you see stars.”

“Hmm, that’s more like it,” Timmy whispered, stealing another kiss from Armie, before he pulled back and went to sit down at the table. Armie sat down next to him and grabbed one of the take out boxes. 

“So, what was all the yelling for when you just got in?” he asked, serving Timmy a portion of green curry. 

“Oh, I got promoted,” Timmy said, wiggling in his seat from excitement. “I am now the assistant manager!”

“What? Babe, that’s amazing!”

Timmy merely shrugged modestly. “I guess dating the advertising executive comes with privileges.”

“Well,” Armie chuckled. “I’m not sure that that had anything to do with getting a promotion. I mean, you are the cutest Subway boy in the world, after all.”

“Armie,” Timmy laughed, giving Armie a playful shove. The man grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head.

“Congratulations,” he told him. “Now, eat your dinner, baby.”

Timmy giggled. “‘Kay.”

~*~

Timmy exhaled a shuddery breath, followed by a barely audible moan, before his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the deck chair. He winced at the wet puddle beneath his lower stomach, but he couldn’t care enough to actually move away from it.

Armie groaned and carefully lowered himself on top of him, kissing down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. His softening cock twitched idly inside Timmy’s tight heat. He shoved a hand down between their bodies, held on to the edge of the condom and gently pulled out. Timmy’s entrance clenched on air and his boyfriend whimpered, arching his back. Armie smiled, took off the condom and threw it over the edge of the deck chair, before he lied down next to Timmy and took him in his arms.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he told the curly haired man, who was pressing his face into his chest hair.

“Oh, I know,” Timmy chuckled, rubbing his nose between Armie’s collar bones. He settled against him and shivered slightly. The lingering of sweat was cooling on his skin in the slightly chilly night air and as his arousal was finally satisfied, the cold crept up on him. Being the caring and observant boyfriend Armie always was, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both. He rubbed Timmy’s back and arms, until he stopped shivering and then leaned down to steal a soft kiss from his lips.

“You owe me,” the younger man suddenly said and he looked up at Armie with a cocky grin.

“I do?” Armie asked, reaching up to tuck a soft curl behind Timmy’s ear.

“You sure do. You ordered ‘the usual’, but I gave you an entire three course meal.”

Armie laughed out loud this time and Timmy couldn’t help but giggle along. There was nothing better than making Armie laugh.

“I’ll be sure to make it up to you, then,” the older man told him, after he had stopped laughing. Timmy hummed in contentment and snuggled up against his man.

“I want breakfast in bed,” he said and Armie squeezed him closer.

“You got it, Subway boy.”

“Uhg, Armie…”

Armie grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying the serenity and the warm body in his arms. He nosed Timmy’s curls and absentmindedly rubbed a hand up and down his spine, until the silence was broken by soft little snores. Armie smiled, made sure they were both properly covered by the blanket and then allowed himself some much needed rest. 

“I love you,” he whispered, right before he slipped into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eeeeend! <3

**Author's Note:**

> And? :'D


End file.
